peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 January 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-01-19 ; Comments *Peel mentions that Bruno Brookes almost played The Fall's Victoria and also heard Gary Davies play the Sugarcubes this afternoon. *Peel plays briefly a German yodel football record from Karl-Heinz Bandosz. The record supports German football team, Borussia Dortmund. *Peel mentions taking his son William and his friends to swimming in Suffolk last weekend. *Peel plays a track from Grinderswitch who do the Pickin' The Blues intro to the show. *Peel mentions he'll be in Edinburgh, Scotland this weekend for the John Peel Roadshow and says he'll play the Stella Chiweshe track there, which he played on the show. *Peel mentions getting a copy of the Disappointments' record after reading a positive review of their record in Maximumrocknroll music fanzine. He then asked their record label to send him a copy, which they did and said he'll play tracks from it on tomorrow's show. *Peel plays a Bulgarian language version of Auld Lang Syne from Tonika SV. Sessions *Close Lobsters only session, recorded 15th December 1987, repeat, first broadcast 04 January 1988. *A Witness #3, recorded 10th January 1988. Tracklisting *Fall: Victoria (7") Beggars Banquet *Coldcut Featuring Yazz And The Plastic People: Doctorin' The House (Vocal) (12") Ahead Of Our Time *A Witness: Zip Up (session) *George Freeman: New Improved Funk (LP - New Improved Funk) Groove Merchant *Close Lobsters: What Is There To Smile About? (session) *Mike Nyoni: Dala (Nyanja language) (v/a LP - Kariba Special) Gramma :(John Peel jingle) *Cyclic Amp: Dance (LP - Ugly As Power) Probe Plus :(BBC Radio 4 - 1968 The Year Of Dreams trailer) *Karl-Heinz Bandosz: Die Perle Vom Borsigplatz (7" - Heja BVB / Die Perle Vom Borsigplatz) New Blood *Renegade Soundwave: Cocaine Sex (12" - C.S. (Sex Mixes)) Rhythm King (Peel calls it C.S. Sex and doesn't mention the song title) *Jerry Lee Lewis: She Still Comes Around (To Love What's Left Of Me) (LP - She Still Comes Around (To Love What's Left Of Me)) Smash *A Witness: Sunbed Sentimental (session) *Mantronix: Sing A Song (Break It Down) (12") Down *Pink Noise: Thin End Of The Wedge (7") Reasonable *Grinderswitch: Eighty Miles To Memphis (LP - Honest To Goodness) Capricorn *Close Lobsters: Mirror Breaks (session) *Bhundu Boys: Wakasikirei Satani (12" - Ziva Kwawakaba) Discafrique International *Pop Will Eat Itself: There Is No Love Between Us Anymore (7") Chapter 22 *Asher D & Daddy Freddy: Brutality (12") Music Of Life *A Witness: Take Me To The Earth (session) *Chuck Berry: Ingo (LP - One Dozen Berrys) Chess *Satanic Malfunctions: Movement For Change (7" - I've Just Had About All I Can Take EP) Loony Tunes (Peel plays it at the wrong speed at 45rpm) *Close Lobsters: From This Day On (session) #''' *Satanic Malfunctions: Movement For Change (7" - I've Just Had About All I Can Take EP) Loony Tunes (Peel plays the track again at the right speed) *Royal House: Party People (12" - Party People / Key The Pulse) Champion *Stella Chiweshe: Sarura Wako (album - Ambuya? Zimbabwe's Queen Of The Mbiza) Globe Style ORB 029 '''# *A Witness: MacManus Octaphone (session) #''' *fIREHOSE: Me & You, Remembering (LP - If'n) SST *Grandmaster Caz: Get Down Grandmaster (12" - Get Down Grandmaster / I'm Caz) Tuff City *Close Lobsters: Loopholes (session) *Tonika SV (Тоника СВ): За Старата Любов / Auld Lang Syne (LP - Мария•Малайка•О,Маляо = Maria•Malayka•Oh,Malyao) Балкантон Tracks marked '''# on File 2 File ;Name *1) 020A-B9477XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *2) 1988-01-xx Peel January 1988.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:58:01 *2) 1:07:20 (48:26 to 1:00:35) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Mixtape Created from SB633 and SB634 of Weatherman22's Tapes. Peel January 1988 ;Available * 1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9477/1) * 2) Mediafire Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:British Library Category:Wrong Speed Moment